


The Decking

by Clueingforlooks221B



Series: WOY-tober Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Death Glare - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, halloween decorations, hater is an awful decorator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueingforlooks221B/pseuds/Clueingforlooks221B
Summary: Hater decorates the skull ship because of a certain impending force, and a spray painted mistletoe ends up in the mix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and haven't edited this, but wanted to post it in time to qualify for day 8... so this is a bit rough and not my best quality. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

The Decking 

“Oh no, not again” Peepers glances around at the bombardment of Halloween decorations scattered around the skull ship. 

Without studying everything intently, his first conclusion had immediately jumped to the wandering weirdo. After all last year he decked out the skull ship in more decorations Peepers even knew existed, much less could even fit in the ship. 

It was an absolute nightmare maneuvering around all of it, and a huge distraction to the watchdogs. Granted distracting them isn't a hard feat, but the decorations didn't help. It completely squandered all of Peepers plans for the week, and made Lord Hater in a terrible mood. Apparently he had wanted to decorate, and was secretly envious Wander had done a great job.

To Peepers though, it was all way too overboard. 

Just like the scene in front of him right now. 

But as he focused more intently on each individual decoration, numerous flaws flaunted wildly in between the vessels of his brain. The banner was completely crooked, the pumpkin carvings undistinguishable, and some of the decorations were cracked, peeling, or broken. The ship looked like an island of misfit toys, there really being no theme just decorations literally looking to be thrown spontaneously into the room. 

There’s no way this was Wander’s doing. 

And seriously what is it supposed to be?! Peepers squints, descending closer towards the most pathetic excuse for a pumpkin he has ever seen. It is lumpy, a whisper of orange, and reeks of trepidation. Who ever did it had to be in a rush… right? He figures no one could do that bad on it giving full forth effort. He runs the pad of his pointer finger along the jagged lines and ridges, attempting to decipher just what the carving was. 

Perhaps the watchdogs did it? It wouldn't be that hard to believe. 

“Peepers!” He jolts a tad at the unexpected voice, whipping around and facing panicked chartreuse eyes. 

“Lord Hater sir.” The commander takes a conscience step away from the pumpkin, drawing his spine as straight as it could go and spreading his feet into a wider step. He inclines his head towards Hater, puzzlement raking over his cluttered thoughts. 

What’s going on around here?  “Uhh,” Hater scratches the back of his neck, eyes dancing around the room. 

Peepers pupils lighten, the wax papered appearance edging away as realization floods through. Oh, of course. He feels stupid for not grasping it sooner. 

“Sir, you redecorated?” Peepers tries to keep his tone casual, but his bleeding curiosity saturates the words. Twisting his octaves, it makes his pitch heighten and leak inquiry at the end. The undertone question lies there, the why. 

Hater breaks eye contact, meekly nodding. “Uh yeah looks good, right?” 

Peepers bottom lids sneak upwards as the shrieked lie slips out of him, “Yeah it looks great! But uh, why sir?” At the boiling stiff silence that ensues, Peepers waves his hands, adding, “I mean after last year when-“ 

Hater growls, throwing his arms out, “GAH I KNOW I KNOW! That’s exactly why Peepers!”   Peepers crosses his arms, lids tilting and leaking of apprehension, “So that more tourists would barrage our ship?” At the words they both cringe, suppressed memories making a much too vivid reappearance across their minds. 

They had made the mistake to all abort the ship after Wander redecorated the place. Hater wanted the stress relief of getting food, and the watchdogs never turned down food. Peepers actually went with them this time to ensure he got his order in, and when they returned hundreds of strangers were in their ship. So Peepers and Hater both screeched at them all to get out. 

“Whoa you guys are so in character!” One of the looming idiots snapped them each out of their tantrums, and they both stared at him blankly. Everyone else nodded in agreement, hundreds of questions being tossed at them like how Hater got his lighting to look so real or how Peepers had gotten his voice the perfect nasally pitch. Peepers quickly gave up trying to convince them they were the real deal, but of course Hater kept attempting. But the harder he fought the more they believed how great of an actor he was. 

Peepers eye sobs at the memory of the people who started taking pictures. Every single one of them had flash on, and all on purpose to watch the “performance” of the watchdogs- mainly Peepers- roll on the floor screeching in pain.

Yeah… that had been fun. 

“IT’S NOT EVEN FAIR PEEPERS! They all weren't screaming right it was way too fake sounding and not at all the right pitch! I mean whats wrong with people how hard is it to let out a tortured scream?!” Hater stomps his foot so hard it makes Peepers wince in empathy. “People are such idiots!” 

Peepers deadpans. Like some people I know… 

“Sooo I’m beating Wander to the punch, and decorating my ship before he can get to it.” Hater’s jaw twists into a smirk. 

He sighs, deciphering it’s a win-win since there will definitely be no tourists coming to this or Wander. 

“Y’okay sir I’ll be in the conference room if you need me.” Peepers takes a step, but Hater halts him with his voice. “Wait!” He throws a box in his arms, piled high with more decorations. Where did he get these all from? They better not be coming out of the budget. 

Knowing Hater though, they probably are. 

“Every corner of the ship needs to be done, and I haven't done the conference room yet. So you can decorate that room, oh and the hall along the way.” 

Peepers deadpans, sarcasm biting along his tongue as the sentence is dragged up his throat. “Gee thanks sir.” 

Using his knee to prop the heavy box more steadier in his arms, he trudges out of the room. 

“Wait!” Hater stops him again, and Peepers shoulders sag as exhaustion and frustration perch along the tops of his blades. A low growl vibrates up his diaphragm and he thrashes around, “What now?” Hater’s face is right in front of his, and he jumps back into a backwards step. 

“There’s a mistletoe.” Peepers looks up from the doorway he’s in, and a purple and orange spray painted mistletoe mocks him. He sighs, tilting his head down to look at Hater again.. “Sir this is Halloween not-“ Before he can finish Hater interrupts him with his lips. Peepers squawks against his warm lips, and Haters arm wraps around his back. He eludes fiery passion up his spine, and for a split second Peepers thought Hater was electrocuting him.   
Hater turns, leaving a dazed Peepers to drown in his ebony shadow. “That’s all commander.” Hater returns to his decorations, hanging a poster on the wall. Peepers is mutely panting, lids gaping open and pupil shrunken. His thoughts are scrambled, but one strong question leers clearly. Why was he acting so normal about this all?   He stutters, but then decides maybe for once he should let things slide. Let things happen spontaneously with no step-by-step plan to evacuate. 

He leaves the room, robotically hanging decorations along the way.

Back in the room Hater comprehends what he just did, the serenity in his growing heart flashing to frigid panic as his cheeks are engulfed in shamrock. The burning humiliation melts his horror.

Wait a second, he didn't put that mistletoe there. 

And mistletoes were for Christmas not Halloween! 

Hater screeches, jaw hanging open as his skull is tossed back. His eyes and fists glow neon green, the word being tugged from his system. “WANDER!!” 

The next day all the rooms were redecorated. Prestigious and neat like the year before, with another sweet doodle and note placed on the table. But Peepers and Hater were to busy to notice the change right away.   

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback fuels me :) 
> 
> Tumblr: hatesgreat-bestvillian


End file.
